Daydream Shimmer - El Proyecto
by DTLA1992
Summary: El fanfic - trailer de una historia de Anon-a-Miss adaptada a una trama de superhéroes. La descripción al final de la página.


**_(REPRODUCIENDO: Man of Steel Theatrical Soundtrack)_**

* * *

" _¡No eres nuestra amiga!"_

" _¡Roba secretos!"_

" _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!"_

" _Di todos los secretos que quieras. No tenemos por qué seguir creyéndote."_

Una chica de cabellos rojos y dorados arrodillada en medio de los pasillos dela escuela, un charco de lágrimas formándose mientras sus amigas le dan la espalda desinteresadamente.

La tenue luz de la pantalla de una computadora portátil ilumina el ambiente oscuro mientras se aprecia varios mensajes.

Sunset Shimmer recibe miradas de odio y desprecio en sus expresiones. Anon – a – Miss sigue reinando en Canterlot High mientras los lazos que los une se van desmoronando. Acorralada por los incesantes gritos y las palabras hirientes, sale huyendo de la escuela sin rumbo.

Un solitario mensaje se puede leer escrito en una de las hojas del diario.

* * *

 ** _EN ESTAS FIESTAS…_**

Los gritos de auxilio se hacen notar mientras las llamas consumen el establecimiento. Sunset impotente trata de sacar a cuantos puede a pesar de su estado físico, a punto de desfallecer. Desde el fondo, la magia comienza a brillar con una fuerza nunca antes vista.

El fuego se extingue con el estallido de una ráfaga de luz como la del sol.

Las personas miran en confusión lo acontecido. Un niño observa a la distancia a una extraña figura alejarse del lugar del infierno. Sunset Shimmer se muestra conmocionada por su nueva apariencia.

" _No se trata de lo que los demás muestren lo que quieres ser, mi querida Sunset,"_ recuerda las palabras de su antigua mentora, _"sino lo que tú hagas para convertirte en la poni que deseas ser."_

Una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules – llenos de una frialdad única – sale de la estación acompañada por otros individuos, sonriendo con malicia. Su mirada posando hacia el horizonte. Varios guardias terminan congelados.

Sunset alza su mano hacia el sol, buscando alcanzarlo desesperadamente.

* * *

 ** _BUSCA TU LUGAR EN EL MUNDO…_**

Los murmullos de parte de los alumnos se hacen escuchar, molestos al ver a Sunset por los pasillos. Queriendo desquitarse con ella sus secretos enviados a Anon – a – Miss.

La chica Fénix sobrevuela el cielo despejado de la ciudad de Canterlot. Los ciudadanos observan con impacto la presencia de aquel ser de luz. Mostrando curiosidad por saber su identidad.

* * *

 ** _ENCUENTRA A TU FAMILIA…_**

Mira la pantalla de su celular en mano. Las memorias de los buenos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigas cruzan por su mente. Más ofensas e intentos de agresiones por parte de las Rainbooms.

"¡Tú no eres bienvenida aquí, Sunset!" Applejack exclama indignada.

Una cálida mirada por parte de Flash Sentry dibuja una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Sunset.

"Dime, ¿eres un Ángel?" pregunta una niña hacia la pelifuego. Varios abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de personas ajenas a ella tras salvarlos varias veces.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo observan con pena una discusión entre la ex – equina y sus hermanas mayores. El sentimiento de culpa las agobia desde muy profundo de su ser.

"¡Quizàs yo me haya equivocado con respecto a ustedes!" Replica con furia Sunset Shimmer.

Los Windigos comienzan su ataque en los alrededores. Canterlot High y la Princesa Twilight corren peligro.

Sunset relaja su cuerpo y su mente, la magia emanando desde el fondo de su corazón. Envolviéndose en un manto rojo y dorado hasta liberar todo el poder oculto, abriendo paso a una nueva transformación.

* * *

… **_Y PELEA POR ELLO._**

Una poderosa embestida por parte de la pelifuego conecta a dos Windigos. La Directora Celestia y la Sub Directora Luna salen del edificio poniendo a los estudiantes a salvo.

Intercambios de golpes y ataques de energía se hacen notar por todo Canterlot. Sunset evitando que una estructura colapse sobre una multitud.

"¿Quién te has creído tú para venir a desafiarnos?" una pregunta con tono de burla por parte de la Windigo."¡TÚ NO VAS A NEGAR NUESTRO DESTINO!"

Las Crusaders muestran desde el celular el perfil de MyStable. El horror se hace notar en cada cara de los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil y en las Rainbooms. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa y decepción recae en ellas mismas.

Sunset se ve envuelta en un aura de fuego. Despega con fuerza en contra de un potente rayo de magia oscura. Tambalea por el impacto.

"Sé exactamente lo que debo ser. ¡Ya no dejaré que mi pasado determine mi vida de hoy en adelante!. ¡MI PASADO NO ES HOY!"

Carga de nuevo contra su oponente. Las chicas buscando con su mirada a su amiga. Un grito de guerra se escucha por toda la faz de la ciudad mientras los ojos de Sunset brillan tal cual rayos del Sol.

"¡SUNSET!" Todas gritan al unísono.

* * *

 **DAYDREAM SHIMMER**

* * *

"Oye Snips, ¿no notas algo raro en Sunset?" Preguntó Snails mientras observa con intriga a la ex – equina mientras pasa por los pasillos.

Varias imágenes de acción cruzan momentáneamente a la vista. Daydream empleando su magia para hacer a un lado los escombros.

"Sí." Contesta su compañero, "me parece que se dejó crecer un poco el cabello." Una respuesta demasiado simple, pero deciden dejarlo así

* * *

 **Y bueno, como podrán ver, este escrito es un concepto que tenía en mente para una historia de Anon-a-Miss adaptada en parte de la trama de la película "El Hombre de Acero", plasmándolo a modo de un trailer tipo fanfic - Tal vez no me haya salido bien como esperaba pero estoy conforme con ello.**

 **En cuanto a lo que comenté anteriormente es porque lamentablemente no me alcanzará el tiempo para realizarlo - Muchas cosas en mi vida que estarán demandando mi tiempo, y tratar de resubir mi otro fanfic - por lo que le dejo esta idea para quien pueda hacer este fic.**

 **Ya sé, suena muy raro una idea de Anon-a-Miss con la película de Zack Snyder - sin mencionar que posiblemente no haya la lógica - pero a mi criterio tiene potencial.**

 **Si quieren hacer una modificación o hacerme notar algo con respecto al tema tienen mi permiso. Ofrezco mis disculpas si les interrumpo en algo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención. ¡Les envío muchos saludos!**


End file.
